Demon Heat
by Natalya
Summary: Talya, a female kitsune, goes into heat. The only problem is that the only ones around are the newly revived members of Team Toguro...Complete


Author's note: Well, this story came out of a challenge by a friend of mine who wanted to see if I would be able to write an original character I had made into a foursome with Team Toguro. Talya is a character of mine who is an ice-wielding kitsune and has been with Yusuke and the others for five years now. Also note that I don't own anyone else in this story. Please review and tell me what you think. Flames will be considered if they are decent. Good reviews are also welcome and highly appreciated. Thank you for your time. I hope you enjoy this story!

Demon Heat

It had been the worse case they had. Koenma had to resort to restoring Team Toguro in order to have enough firepower to defeat the enemy and after four long months of fighting, it was over. Talya collapses onto the couch exhausted beyond measure. The female kitsune had used up a good portion of her strength in the final fight since Yusuke had decided to get himself knocked out cold. Fighting along side Team Toguro had been strange, yet not wholly unpleasant. She had to admit that she was rather found of the four demons after all the time they had spent in close quarters. The trial of dealing with their enemy had obviously lessened some of the team's murderous intent and whether Yusuke liked it or not, they had become Spirit Detectives. It was this fact that had sent Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara all but running from Spirit world leaving her in the same house with their new comrades. She snorts derisively at that thought knowing that the four of them, if asked why they had returned to the human world, would make up excuses rather than swallow their pride and admit to being scared to death of their new allies. It was almost laughable. "Yusuke left, didn't he?" Koenma inquires coming into the room.

"Yep, the moment he heard that Team Toguro had become Spirit detectives, he and the others high-tailed it to the Human World," she answers airily from the couch. She sees him smile slightly and shake his head and knows that he agrees with her thoughts on the subject.

"Well, the others are outside training so I don't think you'll see much of them today," he tells her before heading to the door. She watches him leave and looks at the calendar hanging on the wall beside the door. For a moment, she stops and stares at it and then, she curses violently.

"Shit!" she hisses realizing what today was. This had to just be the most wonderful thing she had ever realized. Five months had passed which meant that she was due for going into heat. Growling to herself, she heads up the stairs. How could she have forgotten this? What the hell was she going to do? A thought crosses her mind but she immediately pushes it away as not ever going to happen. She enters her room and flops miserably down on her bed. It wasn't even nine in the morning and she is wishing the day was over.

The stirrings begin after a few hours and Talya is sure that this time is going to be bad. So far, she has been able to keep herself relatively satisfied on her own but she doesn't really desire to sprout her plant. The only other option was the demons training outside and she wasn't about to disturb the four of them. This was a great time for her to go into heat! She closes her eyes and tries not to think about the fire slowly coiling in her stomach. She knows that if she doesn't get a grip on this, she is going to be in serious trouble.

By the time noon rolls around, Talya wants to kill herself. The stirrings have grown to an almost unbearable ache and she can hear Toguro and the others coming inside downstairs. This was really, really bad. She only hopes that they stay downstairs and leave her alone. If they didn't...oh she didn't want to think about that. She curls up on her bed pressing her pillow into her lap. She doesn't know if she is going to be able to get through this.

Around three, footsteps approach her door and she realizes that they have probably gotten worried about her. Knowing Koenma, he had told them that she was the only one still here. There is a tap on her door. "Talya?" she hears Bui say, "Are you all right?"

"F-fine," she gasps out quickly trying in vain to control her raging hormones.

"Are you sure?" he asks concern evident in his tone. She squeezes her eyes shut and prays to Inari for strength.

"Y-yes, Bui, I'm fine," she grits out. 'Leave,' she pleads mentally, 'oh by Inari, Bui, LEAVE!' For a moment, she gets her wish and she hears his footsteps receding down the hallway. She sighs in relief. That is not long-lived as she hears another set coming towards the door. She is desperately hoping that it is just a member of the team heading to his room. Fate was being downright cruel to her today. There is another knock on the door.

"I told Bui that I am fine," she snaps.

"Are you?" Karasu asks outside the door. She growls softly.

"That is what I told him, isn't it?" she retorts.

"There is a difference between saying and actually being fine, kit, and I know that you aren't fine. In fact you are rather far from it. Did you really think we wouldn't remember that today marks a fifth month cycle for you?" Karasu responds smoothly. Her hazel-brown eyes widen to the size of saucers. Oh by Inari, they knew she was in heat! She squeezes her eyes shut and grits her teeth to force down another pained whimper.

"G-go away," she hisses through her clenched teeth, "Karasu, just go away and leave me alone. Tell the Toguro Brothers that I don't want anymore visits from demons asking me how I am."

"Very, well, kit, I will relay your message," he answers and she hears his footsteps heading back down the hall. Talya leans back onto her sheets content that she had finally gotten the message across to the four demons in the house with her. She wasn't in the mood to be asked if she is okay. She really should have gotten herself a vibrator.

She is once against pulled from her musings by a set of rather heavy footsteps. She closes her eyes and counts to ten. Why didn't they ever listen? Then she hears the two softer sets heralding the arrival of Bui and Karasu. What the hell was going on? For the third time there is a tap on the door. "What?" she growls in an annoyed and highly irritated yet slightly strained tone.

"Is the door locked?" Younger asks. Talya is now really concerned. Why the hell did he want to know if the door was locked?

"N-no. Why?" she inquires. The only response is the doorknob turning and the door being pushed open. "Oh, that's why. What exactly do you guys want?"

"Hmm, that is a tricky question. Give me a minute...ah yes, you," Elder answers slipping off of his brother's shoulder and slowly making his way towards her.

"Wh-what?" she asks as if she hadn't heard him. He stops, looks at her, and gives her a slow, saucy smile. She whimpers as her body decides that it likes that look very much.

"Must I repeat myself? Oh well, let me try again. You are at the moment, painfully aroused. Being as that you obviously cannot alleviate it yourself, we are here to offer our...assistance," he tells her in a silky tone. She finds herself liking that thought a little bit TOO much.

"I-I..." she stammers looking for any reason she could refuse their aid and finds...nothing. She watches Elder as he walks to the foot of her bed. She is sitting near the middle of it and finds herself staring avidly at him. The shorter demon stares intently back and she sees mischief glinting in his golden eyes. It sends shivers of anticipation racing up her back.

In the back of her mind, she hears that nagging voice that asks her just what the hell she is doing allowing Team Toguro to do this to her. She cannot find an argument either way and that makes her worried. She had never been so deeply aroused that she craved being touched even if it was by these four, though she finds that she is less disgusted than she should be. "You what?" Elder inquires amiably looking at her.

"I-I shouldn't be doing this," she finally whispers.

"And why not?" he asks still giving her a piercing stare.

"Y-Yusuke and the others..." she starts.

"Yusuke and the others are in the HUMAN WORLD, Talya. I don't think that they have much if any say at all. They left you here by yourself, therefore if something like this was to happen, it is not really any of their concern," Karasu tells her from the doorway. He is standing there, watching with a slight smirk.

"I still don't think that they would appreciate," she starts again.

"This has nothing to do with them, Talya. The only person here that is at all important to this situation is you. Stop worrying about Yusuke. He doesn't know what it is like to be a kitsune, let alone a female one," Karasu interjects. She sighs knowing that it was obviously pointless to continue arguing with them. She was really just trying to waste time to see if they would get bored and leave. It wasn't working.

"There is nothing left in your argument, kit, are you going to start another one?" Elder asks slowly coming onto the bed. She wordlessly shakes her head. There was no way her raging hormones will let her refuse any longer. It was already hard to deal with. The small yet compact demon inches his way towards her without breaking eye contact. Talya finds herself wishing he would just hurry up and get to her quickly without prolonging her torment. 'But what fun would that be, kit?' he asks using the same telepathic powers he used on Kuwabara.

'I guess not enough for you,' she retorts mentally. He chuckles at this and finally reaches her. While still locking eyes with her his hand dips between the fabrics covering her body. The moment she fells his index and pointer fingers stroking the wet skin between her thighs gently, she whimpers. His long nails brush teasingly over her hot flesh and yet, he never breaks eye contact with her. She is almost entranced by his soft golden eyes and can't bring herself to look away. She trembles as he continues to gently stroke her. It only intensifies her need.

All too soon, Elder pulls his hand out. He licks the wetness off of his fingers, which does nothing to help with her desperation and she whimpers again. 'All in due time, my tasty morsel,' he thinks to her. She just gives him a pleading look to which he gives a slow smile in return and looks back at the three demons watching in the doorway. Talya had almost forgotten about them.

In a few moments, she finds herself completely naked and shivering, though fear had long since vanished leaving only a deep desire in its wake. Instead of sitting, she is now kneeling on the bed and hoping that something happens soon before she goes completely mad. That voice in the back of her mind is still trying to tell her all the reasons why this is not a good idea, but of course, she isn't listening. Yusuke and the others could decide to drop back in right now and she wouldn't care. She was too aroused to care about anything.

A hand gently brushes down her back from behind her and she knows it's Younger. She closes her eyes again and relaxes into the feeling. She has a pretty good idea of why the burly demon is behind her but for an obvious reason, she doesn't care one bit. She stays relaxed even when he begins to gently prepare her. It was an odd yet not unpleasant feeling. She had to admit though, she never would have imagined being taken by the burly demon especially through such a small opening but she wasn't about to complain, oh no.

It seems like an eternity before he finally pulls her slowly back on him. Talya's eyes widen and she gasps at the feeling. She had to hand it to him; he was rather...large. Soon she is completely sheathed on him and he waits for her to recover. 'Enjoying yourself, kit?' Elder inquires. She opens one eye and looks at him.

'I would be enjoying myself a little bit more if you three weren't so immobile,' she retorts back. She sees him smirk at her and realizes that she probably shouldn't have said that to him. He goes silent, but the same mischievous expressions appear on Bui and Karasu and she knows he was talking to them. Her thoughts are suddenly scattered as Younger makes a gentle, shallow thrust and hits a spot within that sends pleasure streaming through her. She mewls and arches back against him, her legs spreading as far as they would go. The devious smirk on Elder's face tells her that was exactly what he wanted. She watches him come closer to her again wondering what he was going to do. Her questions are answered as she feels a moist heat against her wet skin and she almost screams. She stares down at him and he lashes her with his tongue. She writhes helplessly between the brothers as pleasure assaults her senses.

Bui and Karasu finally pull a scream from her as they start teasing her nipples. She squeezes her eyes shut and lets herself drowned in sensations. All too soon, Elder's mouth disappears. She looks down at him. He just smiles at her, which doesn't really assure her of anything. 'Patience, kit,' he tells her.

'I would think I had been patient enough,' she retorts.

'Ah, but we are not nearly close to being finished with you, yet. Trust me, you will be completely and utterly satisfied when we are through with you,' he promises. He doesn't give her time to respond as he shows her why he had removed his mouth. She closes her eyes once more groaning at the feeling. This was definitely a good way to deal with being in heat.

Over the next hours, the four of them swap places until she about collapses in exhaustion and they themselves are satiated. She ends up cuddled against Karasu. The black haired demon strokes her forehead gently. "Feeling better, kit?" he asks.

"Mmhmm," she responds contently. She looks at the other three who are also on the bed and smiles. She gets rather content grins back. "You know," she says suddenly, "we are going to have to shower in a little while." She doesn't miss the devious looks from the four men on her bed and finds herself chuckling. Oh Yusuke was going to kill her when he found out about this that was for sure. The thought of the look on his face makes her dissolve into giggles.

"What's so funny, kit?" Elder asks looking at her.

"I was just picturing the look on Yusuke's face if he found out," she gasps out still laughing.

"I don't think he'd be too happy," Bui tells her.

"That is obvious. He is still certain you guys are going to try and take over Spirit World," she retorts.

"He holds grudges and idiotic notions more than any dimwit in the universe," Younger remarks. Talya chortles.

"That would be the truth," she agrees.

"Well, imagine the others' expressions," Karasu pipes up. Talya pauses for a moment to do just that and it sends her into fits of laughter again. "Yeah, I think it would be humorous."

After she finally manages to calm herself back down she leans her head back against his chest. She has no desire to leave the bed or the four demons currently there as well. She knows the danger in such fondness but she can't help it. In the few months she had known them, she had found herself becoming closer to them than she was with Yusuke and the others after almost five years. She doesn't know what this means for her but she does know one thing, she would treasure this time with them. If it were the only time she ever got to do this then it would have to be enough. She only hopes that her heart listens to her about this.

Soon, the five of them fall asleep and in doing so cuddle closer till they're all snuggled up. Talya is between Karasu and Elder. Bui is on the other side of Elder with Younger on the far outside. It was a rather endearing picture if a person had an open mind. The five on the bed sleep peacefully for about five hours. A rather unpleasant intrusion wakes them up. "What the hell is going on here!" a voice yells startling Talya. She sits up sharply to see Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama staring in her doorway with varying degrees of horror, shock, and disgust. She sees the four members of Team Toguro stir and look at Yusuke. The Spirit Detective has his hands in the position for a devastating Spirit Gun. Talya scowls at him.

"Do you mind?" she snarls, "This happens to be MY room!"

"Why are THEY in here?" Yusuke growls back.

"Because I want them here," she retorts. Thankfully, the blanket had been pulled up concealing the fact that they were naked, although the fact that Talya's shoulders were bare gave it away. Yusuke suddenly notices that. His eyes go wide.

"Y-you..." he stammers unable to comprehend the fact that one of HIS spirit detective comrades was naked in bed with the entirety of Team Toguro.

"I went into heat, Yusuke," she tells him sharply, "I went into heat and they were here to assist me." If anything that only gets the group at the door looking more and more horrified. Talya scowls. They were not about to come anywhere close to the four demons on her bed, or she'd kill the lot of them herself. "Go back to Keiko, Yusuke. I am not explaining myself further nor am I going to let you hurt them. This was my decision to allow it so please, mind your own business and LEAVE." She doesn't disguise the threatening tone in her voice and her ears are almost flat. She is not in the mood to put up with stupid Spirit Detectives who couldn't mind their own business. "I don't see how this concerns you since YOU left ME here to deal with it on my own. That was really nice of you, Yusuke, you should have KNOWN it was a fifth month cycle for me, but no, you had to throw a fit because Koenma brought Team Toguro back and they have proven themselves loyal comrades and decent friends so he lets them become Spirit Detectives. They are our TEAMMATES, Yusuke. I don't know when you are going to get that through your abysmally small head but they are on OUR side. Get over your stupid, petty grudge and grow up before I decide that my plants want to eat you. I am not in the mood for your stupidity and if you even dare harm any one of them I will hunt you down. Now please, we need to shower so you all need to leave." She almost smiles at the identical expressions of stumped horror on their faces. She knows that they have no idea why she was doing this, except for Kurama. She sees him smile and nod in understanding at her.

"Let's go. She knows what she's doing," Kurama tells them.

"Kurama, you can't be serious!" Yusuke tells him.

"I am. I happen to be a kitsune as well. She is fine, they didn't hurt her," he answers.

"I don't even want to think about that," Kuwabara says shuddering. Yusuke nods in agreement. Hiei just pulls himself back together and shrugs nonchalantly before following Kurama. Yusuke turns to look at Talya.

"

You and I are going to have a serious talk with Koenma over this, Talya," Yusuke tells her, "so I wouldn't get too comfortable with them being alive." He leaves without waiting for a response. It was an obvious threat to them and Talya doesn't react to well at all. Her eyes narrow and turn to obsidian as rage pours through her.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Urameshi," she hisses venomously, "I wouldn't be too sure of that at all." The Spirit Detective had made a very costly error. He had threatened a group of demons that a kitsune cared for deeply and kitsunes weren't known to be either understanding or forgiving of such a transgression. Yusuke was a dead man if he even dared try to get Koenma to send them back to Limbo.

An arm wraps around her waist gently. "Kit, are you all right?" Karasu asks.

"I will be," she answers turning towards him. Her eyes are back to their familiar hazel-brown and she gives him a soft smile.

"You aren't planning on killing Urameshi, are you?" Younger asks.

"If he forces me to I shall. I do not suffer idiots," she answers, "nor will I let him send you back to limbo for no reason, but that is nothing for you to worry about. Come on, let's go bathe." She smiles and hopes off of the bed knowing they were probably really, really confused as to her moods. 'Well, let them wonder,' she thinks to herself. She turns and gives them a playful look. "Well, are you coming or not? I do hope that is not all the stamina you guys have." Her ploy works perfectly and they follow her. Whatever came in the future, she would face and she WOULD win. Yusuke would rue the day he threatened Team Toguro over something so petty. They weren't going anywhere anytime soon; she would see to it.


End file.
